


Billy's Road to Success

by R2girl07



Series: Living with my Brother's Best Friend [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Convention, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Living Together, Louden Swain - Freeform, Masturbation, My Brother's Best Friend, Partying, SPN - Freeform, Smut, The Station Breaks, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07
Summary: Your brother's best friend Billy Moran has been living with your family for as long as you can remember.  You've been sharing a room with him forever.  You accidentally see him masturbating one night but you don't tell him or anyone. You always sort of had a crush on him but you never thought he liked you like that. He surprises you with an all access pass to a SPN convention for your 18th birthday.
Relationships: Billy Moran/Reader
Series: Living with my Brother's Best Friend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868938
Kudos: 1





	Billy's Road to Success

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I'm also a huge Billy Moran fan and I had this dream a while back about one of my brothers being friends with him and he lived with us. I debated whether or not to do anything with it story wise. I decided to give it a try. Billy is very much apart of Louden Swain in the story as well as a part of The Station Breaks! He attends SPN conventions but he isn't married and doesn't have kids. I wanna say I have nothing against his family and the parts about his parents kicking him out when he was younger are completely made up. I do not own anything Louden Swain, The Station Breaks or SPN related. I really hope you guys enjoy this story. Also wanted to add that none of the pictures are mine.

My name is Y/F/N Y/L/N I'm the youngest of four and the only girl. This is a story about how one of my twin brother's best friends became my husband. Billy Moran had known me my whole life. He has been best friends with my twin brothers Max and Evan since elementary school. He moved in with us when he was eleven which made me five because his parents kicked him out. He never told us why they kicked him out but my parents loved Billy and raised him as their own. 

For as long as I can remember Billy loved to play guitar and sing. At eleven he played with the band U 2. He made a career out of enhancing songs. He also began performing in a number of bands starting from middle school and on before starting his own in his senior year of high school entitled Circle of Karma. Despite solid success opening for Godsmack, Circle of Karma faded. Shortly after, He joined up with another local band, X-IT, which led to rave reviews and opportunities to open for various artists.

He was still restless and was eager to continue improving and growing in his craft. In 2001, he loaded up his things and moved to the West Coast, settling down in Los Angeles. Before long, he formed Lost In Mayberry, a three piece rock trio. One night he was reassured he was on the right path, when after a show at the Viper Room, he was approached by music personality, Matt Pinfield, who praised the band's performance that night.

When LIM eventually disbanded in 2006, Billy was determined to not let the momentum fade and landed a gig with up and coming band, Louden Swain. It was here that Billy truly came into his own, writing and arranging the music for several songs. 

Supernatural started around the same time that Billy became a member of Louden Swain. I became addicted to it almost immediately. I was 15 when it first started watching. Billy friend and fellow band member Rob Benedict appeared on the show in 2009 eventually becoming a part of the Supernatural conventions. Eventually Louden Swain became the house band at the conventions. Then there was the band that Billy, Rob and Jason Manns created called The Station Breaks. 

Billy stayed gone almost all the time with Louden Swain tours, and conventions every other weekend he was rarely home but he would always call to let us know he was okay. Thanks to Billy I went to my first Supernatural Convention at 18. He had surprised me for my 18th birthday with an all access pass. It was were I met most of the cast and they are all the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is such a short chapter but I promise the next will be longer


End file.
